


Girls

by AugustSlippedAway



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustSlippedAway/pseuds/AugustSlippedAway
Summary: BE | 仅用梗 |纯私设｜OOC
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Kudos: 1





	Girls

**Author's Note:**

> 完成于2019年夏天，  
> 现在我把它搬来这里。  
> 这是她们的故事里只属于我的那版。

**  
_“Bite your face and spite your nose. ”_ **

“好喝吗？”

Taylor在手里把玩的杯子被身后的人抽走，里面只剩下最后一口威士忌。

应该是不会好喝的，Taylor拿着它大概已经有半个小时了，冰块早已经化完，她又握了太久，没准仅剩的那点酒液已经是温热的。

但Taylor没有讲出来，她没有回头。她没有想回头的愿望，刚喝下的酒对她来讲也实在过多了点，晕腾腾的叫人懒得多动一动。

Karlie伸出空着的手臂揽过去，她晃一晃杯子，把酒咽下。

果然还是不好喝的。Taylor没有忍住偏头看了Karlie，她吞咽的时候眉头皱的实在太过明显，让人很难认为只是酒太烈的缘故。

可Taylor不想要道歉，眼下的怀抱有着陌生辛辣的松木气息，是她并不熟悉的男香。演唱会刚刚开场，Karlie就接到了电话匆匆忙忙跑出去，并且一走就是半个小时。Taylor屏住呼吸拒绝这陌生的香味，她需要交代，而不是像现在这样读懂了对方想要揭过不提的暗示，在心里耿耿于怀。

台上的摇滚乐队奏出下一支曲子，Taylor随着挣开来趴在看台的栏杆上。开始是跟着唱，后来就跳起舞来。跳的很随便，她本来就不是一个擅长跳舞的人，此刻也没有耐心跳上一跳，看起来就是随着节拍随便扭动的样子，有那么一点滑稽。

刚刚喝下的酒精蒸发成醉意，顺着她逐渐热起来的身体一节节的爬上来。她转过身去攀着Karlie的肩膊，想要抱着她一起跳。Karlie从来都很纵容她，很顺从的揽上她的背。

酒精是放大器，它虽然麻痹掉了大脑，却把所有的感官都调动得敏锐易感。交缠的身体在她不成体统的舞蹈里没有规律地触碰着，传来对方的温度。因着杂乱的舞步紊乱掉的她或者对方的呼吸纠缠在一起从她的脸旁擦过，有着温热的触觉。不知哪一声会钻进她耳朵里，热切而混乱。

Taylor整个人都是热腾腾的了。想要把面前的人抱的更紧一些，想把她揉进自己的身体里，想要她完完全全只属于自己。

她把手攀上Karlie的脖颈，轻车熟路的揉进她金色的头发里，摩挲着她的头皮。Taylor晃着脑袋，哈着热气在她耳边一声一声的叫着Karlie Karlie，她说Karlie what you want？

Karlie没有回答，她按住Taylor在她身上不听话地游走的手，稳住那颗晃来晃去的头，想要说些什么。Taylor早已经把眼睛闭起来了，她还在喃喃自语，说Karlie我还想喝，说着就又往她颈窝钻来。

Karlie叹息着吻下去。

**_“But girl I’m not your savior_ ”**

“你最好告诉我是因为你喝的太多没有意识了才把事情闹成这幅局面，这样我为你收拾烂摊子的时候也能更情愿一点。”

Tree撑着头坐在Taylor的旁边，加入了她揉脑壳的阵营。两个人自顾自的揉着自己的脑袋看起来相当统一，却各自都没有再说话，诡异的沉默着。

Taylor不觉得自己无辜。事情发生的时候她还没有醉的不省人事，酒是后来才越喝越多的。冲昏了她的不是醉意而是嫉妒，她主动，她蓄意如此。想消除Karlie身上别人的痕迹，想占有她。或许她真的是失了智，但她想看Karlie也为她如此。

她缠着Karlie的时候不是没想过会被拍到，四周都是汹涌的人潮，每个人都可能对她们伸出镜头。可当Karlie吻过来的时候人群便变了面目，这里的每个人都在尽情地释放他们的悲喜。盲目，真实，并且盛大，涌动着勃勃的生机和魔力。Taylor想做他们中的一员。

“其实这件事并不是很难处理，Taylor。大家都知道你们是best best friend，你也有被拍到喝的不省人事由Karlie搀扶着退场的画面。我们只需要回应说你喝醉了冲动使然，只是网友的视频而已，并不是太大的问题。”Tree坐过来，安慰地拍拍Taylor的肩膀，“你不要太担心。”

Taylor沉默了一阵子，“我们可不可以不回应？”Tree没有说话，示意她继续说下去。“我不知道。我只是不想再继续隐瞒下去。我们不可能永远都生活在暗无天日里。”她吸了口气，有一点激动，“哪怕不承认也可以的，什么都不说，默认也是可以的对吗？”

“你当然可以选择承认，我只是你的公关，我有我的职业建议，但选择依然是你个人的，我不会过多的干涉你的决定。我只想提醒你是否值得。”

Tree叹一口气，“我知道隐瞒公众的确是一件很难做很棘手的事，但在开始以前我就已经为你剖析过，你乡村歌手的身份决定了你没办法出柜，至少是没办法直接出柜。我知道你是有事业心的，Taylor，否则当时也不会同意我给出的bbf方案。”

“即使到了这一刻我还是要说，为了一段不知道是否有结果的感情毁掉自己的事业是很不理智的选择。我知道你想和你的女孩走到阳光下，但你考虑过这样做的后果吗？Karlie是模特，Taylor，她和你不一样，只要她一直在模特的路上走下去性向完全不会是一个难题。用截然不同的人生换来和她并肩而行的机会，能走的长久吗？”

“让我再想想好吗？Tree？让我再想想。”Taylor闭上眼睛倒在沙发上，肩膀被硬硬的东西硌到。她摸索着拿到手里，是Karlie留在她家里的饼干。

Karlie并不像她一样擅长做饭，为了应付Taylor忙起来就没工夫吃饭的问题Karlie常常把她烤好的，封进罐子里的饼干带到Taylor的家里。有些时候家里实在太多了吃不掉，Taylor就会在给粉丝寄礼物的时候偷偷塞进去一罐两罐，然后在Karlie看到粉丝的动态以后笑嘻嘻的承受她龇牙咧嘴的指控。

Taylor伸出手指摩挲罐子上贴上的，Karlie手写的字条，“Karlie Kloss Cookie”。她记得她似乎还有调侃过Karlie，说她把cookie改成kookie得了，Karlie气呼呼的过来揍她，她最后迫于生计上了一节“kookie”课程。

Taylor笑了，她坐起来对Tree说，“我想好了，我们承认吧！”

Tree的脸上是放松欣慰又带一点小心翼翼的怜悯的笑容，她把手机递过来，“Karlie做的真的很不错，和我想让你做的差不多。”她接过Taylor手里的饼干吃起来，“你真应该学学，有她一半冷静我也能少为说服你发愁……”

Taylor把Karlie的回应颠来倒去看了好几遍，她倒回沙发上蒙住眼睛，“Tree，让我再睡一会儿吧。”

_**“Cause they’re just girls,** _

_**breaking hearts, eyes bright, uptight,** _

_**just girls. ”** _

Karlie不知道Taylor怎么了。

自从上次她们被拍到以后，Karlie已经很久都没有和Taylor单独相处过了。她有很长一段时间没有再去过Taylor的家，没有一起约会。

有时候会在秀场或者别的什么活动上碰到Taylor，可无论是座位还是一起合影，Taylor永远和她隔着两三个人。Karlie有时候会回去翻那些照片，Taylor无懈可击的笑着，神情姿态都同样完美。她再也不像从前那样总和Karlie坐在一起，不会揽着她又忍不住笑起来。

那些笑和现在的不一样，是Karlie心里Taylor的“秘密专属”笑容，每次她有什么不为人所知的秘密，她都会那样狡黠的，炫耀的，忍不住的，像一只小狐狸一样的笑出来。那样的笑容从Taylor的脸上消失了，而Karlie还不知道原因。

Karlie总是安慰自己，Taylor只是按照说好的那样为彼此避嫌，只是为了省去不必要的麻烦才刻意如此。但Karlie没有信服，并且越来越感到不安。就像Taylor现在完美却没有任何意义的笑容一样，Karlie发现Taylor所有的举动都一起失去了意义，或者说，她再也没办法解读出其中的意义。Karlie似乎止步于Taylor Swift的生活之外了。

正如此刻，Karlie不知道事情怎么会变成这个样子。今天是Karlie24岁的生日派对，Taylor按时出现在派对上，却又从一开始就消失的无影无踪。还没等Karlie从派对的某个角落找到Taylor，就听到那边的舞池传来一阵阵起哄，似乎是谁游戏输了需要跳贴身的舞蹈。Karlie拨开人群走过去，看到了舞池中央的Taylor。

  


_ “...no matter what I do _

_ all I think about is you...” _

_ “...you know I’m crazy over you...” _

  


是一首很老的情歌，Taylor举着话筒并不连贯的唱着，她正绕着身旁的青年跳贴身舞。

Karlie知道她不会，但她有在努力尝试着。她在踱步里贴近对方，又在将要被拉住的时刻迅速闪身，若即若离，永远不被拥有。Taylor总是说她不是一个性感的人，但Karlie不这么觉得。不设限，勇敢和生涩本身就是一种流动的性感。

眼前的Taylor让Karlie想起她们真正意义上的第一次见面。她们是在维密的秀台上碰到的，Taylor正在唱歌，Karlie不知怎么的就对Taylor伸出手，Taylor也伸出空着的那只手牵过来。Karlie觉得很意外。

散了场以后Karlie没有立刻收拾自己准备离开，她和另外几位模特在后台的一个角落讲话，说一些可有可无但可以一直延续的话题。

Karlie没过多久就注意到了不知何时走过来，站在她身侧不远处的Taylor。她很安静的站在那里一动不动，只是直愣愣的看着Karlie和别人交谈。Karlie便假装没有看到，刻意不去理会，等着她走过来攀谈。但Taylor一直都没有走过来，Karlie用目光悄悄看了她好几次，她真的就乖乖的站在原地等着，看着Karlie和别人说话。

Karlie终于忍不住向她走过去，Taylor开口对她说的第一句话竟然是，“you，my friend now”。

那时候和现在的Karlie都忍不住笑起来。Taylor的喜欢像是一种大多数时候都无害的，小孩子一般的占有欲。只要她知道自己的心意是被对方接受的，她会忍不住的想要向对方和世界宣示主权。Taylor的确不是一个大胆放肆的人，可她也从不胆怯。

Karlie觉得这样就很好。

Taylor的舞跳完了，Karlie从沸腾着的人群缝隙挤过去，想要找Taylor谈谈。可她没能找到她，当她走过去的时候，Taylor和那位青年都已经不在原地。Karlie长得很高，但她极目而望，哪里都看不到Taylor。

Karlie坐在吧台一杯又一杯的喝酒。只是在自己的派对上，Karlie却怎么都找不到Taylor。Karlie尽可能不去想Taylor现在在哪里，可能在做什么，可能和与她一起消失的青年在做什么。但不同的设想不需要思考，就一幕幕的浮现在她脑子里。Karlie觉得非常难过，但又觉得自己也许没有资格因此而难过。她们又算是什么关系呢？

_“…We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time”_

_“I don't know about you but I’m feeling 22…”_

_“Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you”_

不知哪里在放Taylor的22。也许正因为早已不是Karlie的22，她便再也得不到“you keep me next to you”了。

_**“I told her from the start,** _

_**Destined to be hard”** _

一双手从背后抱住Karlie，她悚然一惊抓住它们，然后放松下来。Karlie认识这双手，认识手指上厚厚的吉他茧子和疤痕。

Karlie转过身去扶住Taylor，她身旁是和她一起消失的青年。青年面上是迷惑与了然混杂的礼貌笑容，“她没什么事，只是喝醉了，吵着说要找Karlie。”没等Karlie说出谢谢，又重新消失在人群里。

Taylor扑进Karlie的怀里呜呜咽咽的只是一味哭，Karlie怎么叫她都不肯抬头。慢慢的Karlie也不再尝试，无论是什么都可以日后再问，有这样的一刻Karlie觉得很满足，她可以等Taylor想说的时候。

Taylor渐渐的停下来，她趴在Karlie的耳朵边小声又一遍一遍的问，“Karlie what you want？”Karlie不知道该怎么回答，需要考虑的问题和因素太多，很难简单的归纳自己想要的到底是什么。

Taylor不再问了，她挣开来望着Karlie，说带我回家好吗？Karlie低头吻掉她脸上残余的眼泪，在这个过程中下定决心。她握住Taylor的手向外面走去，也许这样做终于还是太冲动了，但冲动就冲动吧，Karlie可以陪着Taylor一起陨落。

Tree慌慌张张的跑过来，脸上是焦虑和担忧混杂而成的一种期待。她就那样看着Karlie，仿佛在哀求Karlie，不能就这样走出去。外面全都是记者，Karlie和Taylor已经不能再承受被拍到的后果了。Karlie站了很久，她放开了Taylor的手。

Tree再三对Karlie说着感谢，说时间还早，她会送Taylor回家的，Karlie仍旧可以庆祝自己的生日。她接过醉醺醺的Taylor，扶着她向外面走去。Taylor的确喝了很多，走起路来踉踉跄跄，Karlie握了很久的拳头才克制住自己想要追上去的欲望。直到那对人影从自己的视线里消失。

Karlie站在原地说，

“好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 看演唱会那里Taylor跳舞时的曲子、标题、副标题所使用的歌词均来自The 1975的Girls.
> 
> 整篇文都是听着这首歌写完的。
> 
> Taylor唱的是一首很老的歌Dilemma.她很喜欢Nelly.
> 
> Karlie听到的是Taylor专辑red里的一首歌22。


End file.
